Sing for the Monster
by louisede.luna.7
Summary: So, there she is, in stage. Cowering like a deer in the headlights. Face covered in make-up, and clothes tight on her sides, her breast popping out as if she was the maiden in the night. Frisk Coelum was the center of attention right now in the stage. First time in action, Fresh and Young. What's gonna happen if a particular skeleton falls for her?
1. Prologue

So, there she is, in stage.

Cowering like a deer in the headlights.

Face covered in make-up, and clothes tight on her sides, her breast popping out as if she was the maiden in the night.

Frisk Coelum was the center of attention right now in the stage. First time in action, Fresh and Young.

Everyone's attention is on her.

A virgin in a singing bar full of bad monsters and humans alike?

What would her destiny come to be, when a certain monster is seeking for her love and affection?

Mafia!Flowerfell!Frans


	2. Chapter 1 (12-02 17:13:50)

Frisk looks over at her sister, broken and ill.

"Chara?" She peeks over the door, looking at her sister with her pretty brown eyes.

Chara, her older sister, looked at her over at the bed, groaning as her dark red orbs stared at her in reply.

"Yeah?" She asks, Frisk gives way and a goat like monster, went in, his eyes sullen and concerned.

"Chara.." he trails. The said girl's eyes hardened and she looks away.

"What do you want?" She asks, wincing as she tried to sit up.

 _Fuck, she hates being seen as weak_.

"I-I came here to visit you.." he says, putting his fedora down. She grunts and she pushes herself up, completely ignoring her body's protest.

"Get out." She says, eyes not faltering.

It was his fault.. HIS FAULT

His breath hitches and he felt a tear slip on his furry cheeks.

"Please.. I didn't mean to-" he says, hands trembling.

"What?! Didn't mean to Fuck me to death?! Haah?" She exclaims, her fist in clenched tight.

Frisk knows she was not needed and so exited the room, standing alone in the hallway. If her sister ever screams she will burst in there and kill that monster.

The monster fell to his knees, crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Chara. Please.. please believe me. I never wanted..." he trails, she smirks at him despite the tears that were falling down her face.

"Hahahaha! See?! You regretted everything!" She laughs, smirking down his sunken form. He looks at her and his ones green friendly orbs turned red, he roared in anger.

"I DIDN'T REGRET A SINGLE THING!" he said, fangs out his eyes filled with tears. Chara fell silent, her anger dissipated.

"I... I want to come here and tell you that I want to take responsibility." He said, his eyes determined.

"Asriel.." she stutters, her tears no longer flowing.

"Please, Chara. I love you so much! I don't want... I- please." He says, not knowing what to say, his eyes filled with tears.

Chara fell into silence, looking down at the depressed Monster.

"Give me some time to think." She said, and laid back in bed again, rolling her body so that it was opposite to him.

Asriel looked at Chara, hope in his eyes. He was clutching his chest painfully as he looked at her.

"Okay.." he said, and left the room, greeting Frisk in the way, nodding his head. After that he exited the apartment complex.

Frisk sighs and went to open the door and almost squealed in horror when Chara met with her face to face.

"Pack your bags." She said, anger in her eyes.

"We're leaving tonight."

-end of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

It has been Four years since Chara and Frisk left The Capitol for Ebott City. Chara now a 23 year old woman, was currently in the kitchen making breakfast, while her sister, Frisk, a 17 year old Grade 11 student, was busy making her assignment.

Chara puts the newly fried eggs on the table and peers over her sister's assignment and sighed.

"You almost done there, Kiddo?" She asks, taking off the apron and placing it on the counter. She sits down at the table opposite to her sister and took some eggs, biting it with her toast.

"Uhm, yes.. I think I've got the solution right this time, all I got to do is check." Frisk meekly reply. Though Chara was a strong wielded character, Frisk was the complete opposite. A very meek and dandy fella, a complete contrast to her sister's strong and intimidating Persona.

Chara smirks. "Okay, just be sure to finish that quickly and eat, we're going in 12 minutes." She says, Frisk nodded.

Finishing her assignment quickly, she gobbled up her breakfast. Her older sister chuckled. "Oh, slow down, child. You're gonna hurt yourself eating." Chara says, raising an amused eyebrow.

Frisk pardon's herself and continued eating.

After that, they both placed their dishes in the sink, going to wash it later, and headed to her car.

* * *

Five minutes till eight'oclock. Frisk was fidgeting in her seat, while Chara was growing impatient on the traffic light that was blinking red.

Frisk turned at her sister. "Are you going to visit Ariel later, Sis?" She asks. Chara nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep in the Hospital later. Don't wait up for me, okay?" She says, pressing the gas pedal when the lights turned green. Frisk hummed a yes in reply.

Turning into a corner, both sisters finally arrived at the school. Chara dropped Frisk just in time for the first bell to ring.

"Bye, Kiddo!" She greets, as Frisk closed the door and waved her goodbye. She then went to her work.

* * *

Frisk was currently sitting in front of the class, eyes fixated in the writings in the board as she wrote some notes on her notebook.

Finally, the long awaited bell rang and everyone whooped in happiness. The last subject for the day was finally done and everyone was exhausted.

Frisk sighs as she puts her things on her bag. Already done, she slingged her bag on her side.

"Frisk, darling?" A familiar voice said, Frisk turns ovef to the old woman in front of the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Madame Tipo?" She asks, turning her attention to the old female teacher.

"May I speak for you for a moment?" She says, obvious discomfort on her face.

Frisk gulped, but masked puts a mask on her face.

"Yes, Madame."

* * *

Walking home numb, Frisk made a turn on the small alleyway. Just some dumb shortcut that she found out weeks ago.

Flashes of images came back to her.

 _Madame Tipo giving her a letter._ _Her sad face._ _Her currently unpaid balance for her education._ _$990.00_

Frisk rubs her temples and sighed.

Why does it have to come to this? she thought to herself. Brown Hazel eyes unwavering.

Turning into a corner, she walked for a couple of blocks away when she finally reached her and her sister's apartment complex.

Looking down and saw the blazing numbers of 3:59 on her phone. She shoved it down on her pocket and sighed.

* * *

Now inside her apartment complex, Frisk was greeted by silence.

A lonely silence.

She sighs and closed the door, making sure that she has the key and the doors locked. Removing her shoes and placing it on the shoe rack.

"I'm home." She meekly said, it was a habit of theirs to say that, she smiled lightly at the fond happy memories.

She walked towards her room, stripped her clothes and bringing it into the washroom along with her sister and nephew's to manually laundry it.

After hanging the wet clothes, she cleaned (sweep and dusted) the house, after that made some dinner good only for one person and ate.

By the time she was done with her chores it was already 6:48 in the evening.

* * *

It was around 9 in the evening when she heard her phone blazing out. She was done for the night, her assignments had been studied and answered, she was already finished on taking a shower and was now the bed, dressed on her fluffy cute bunny pajamas.

She took her phone and lazily flung it on her ears. "Yes?" she groaned, massaging her temple in discomfort.

"Frisk?" She heard the other line said, obvious that the speaker was crying.

"Chara? I-Is something wrong?" She asks, now fully awake.

"Frisk, Its Arial. He- He has another attack today-and- _Oh God_. I-I dont know if he is going to make it!" Chara sobs, Frisk's eyes widen, her face pale.

She quickly bolted up, she flung on a bra, some black oversized shirt, and some oversized pants.

"I'll be there. Give me 5 minutes."

Frisk arrived at the Hospital safely, panting and out of breath.

Chara was sitting on one of the seats provided for guests in the hospital, her hands clenched together, and her face filled with tears.

"Chara.." Frisk meekly said, Chara's eyes trailed at her as she wiped her tears away. She then dashed towards her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Frisk.." she trails, soft cries echoing on the younger sister's ears.

"Arial... he.."

"Shhh, shhh... everything will be alright." Frisk says, patting her sister's soft hair.

"I promise."

- **end of chapter 2** -


	4. Chapter 3

Frisk snapped her eyes open when she heard the door to the operating room slowly open. She glanced over at the door and saw Arial's doctor, Doctor Reeve, came out of the door, a white mask over his face.

Frisk looked over at her shoulder and saw Chara. Her head resting on her arms, looking exhausted and tired from yesterday's events. Frisk shook her awake.

Chara looking dazed open her eyes and wiped the small drool on her cheeks. She took a glance at Frisk-who was glancing at the doctor.

She then stood up and walked towards him. "Doctor Reeve, How is Arial" she asks, hands trembling. The red haired doctor looked at her and sighed.

"He is stable for now." He said, taking off his mask.

Chara nodded, her head down low. Reeve, looked at her with his soft brown eyes.

"He will be alright, Miss Coelum." He said, putting a hand on both the sisters.

"He is a very brave and courageous Kid. I'm sure that he will fight through this." He said, smiling undertsandly at the sisters.

Chara nodded, her face red with sadness and anger. Not for the doctor or for her son, it is for her.

"I'll take my leave now, Let's discuss his conditions more tomorrow."he said and then smiled, a nurse in another room dashed towards him, saying he was needed for another surgery.

"He'll be out in a minute." He called up from behind, and as if on cue, the ICU doors opened, and a little Arial was laying in the rolling bed, eyes closed.

Chara gasps, and dashes towards his side, and grasped the handles of the metal green bed.

"H-how is he, nurse?" She asked, hands trembling. The nurse only said a sad smile.

"His condition has worsened but he is still stable for now." He said, a soft sad smile on his face. Chara choked a sob and nodded. Not wanting to make her little boy see how weak she was being.

"We'll put him back in his room." He replied, and wheeled him back in to his room.

Frisk sighs sadly and looked over at her phone.

12:00 am

* * *

"WHAT?!" Chara exclaimed at the cashier, her body trembling in anger and shock at the Cashier in front of her. The cashier cringed at her outburst.

"What do you mean.. 13, 456.17?" She asks, hands shook in anger as she looked over at the paper that blotches the big amount of number in red color that she needs to pay.

"That's the amount that you have to pay, Miss. For the surgery and for the room." The cashier said, her eyes back in a stoic stare.

"But... that's too much." She said, eyes trembling. Frisk was there to witness it all.

She clutched her phone. It..was too much for them to pay, with her tuition and along with the apartment that they rented? They would go in debt!

She looked at the clock next to them.

8:54 am

They spent their night in the hospital, they didn't get to sleep in Arial's room though, because he just got out from surgery. They slept in the waiting room.

Frisk didn't go to school that day, she called her best friends Monster Kid and Fuku to cover up for her. Them telling the teachers that she was needed in the hospital cause her nephew had another attack again.

Chara thanked the cashier, albeit stiffly. Walking then towards Frisk. "Let's go." She said, and they then walked. Going to Arial's hospital room.

Opening the door, Chara met the sight of her boy laying in bed. Wires from machines attached to his s

Chara walked slowly towards him, her breath hitching in every step she takes.

She puts a trembling hand on his head,feeling the soft white fur on her fingertips.

The boy opened his crimson red eyes, the trait he only got from her.

"Mommy?" He asks, voice cracking from the sudden usage of his voice. Chara tried not to breakdown then and there. Frisk however was facing the opposite way, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Yes, baby?" She asks, her voice cheerful and her face smiling but both Frisk and Chara new she was faking it.

"I'm sorry." He said, tears falling down from his eyes down to his furry cheeks. Chara shakes her head.

"No, No... why are you apologizing?" She asks, kissing his forehead gently. "I should be the one to say sorry, cause mommy didn't get to help you from the pain you're experiencing." She said, as she puts her hand on his.

"...you didn't get to go to work because of me." He said, red eyes down. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You're much more important than that stupid job, Arial." She said.

Arial sighs lightly and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll sleep now." He said, Chara nodded and sang him a lullabye.

One Frisk new all too well.

* * *

Frisk didn't have the heart to tell her sister the expenses that she needs to pay.

They were outside Arial's room, Frisk was sitting Idly on one of the blue benches, while Chara was drinking some tea out from a thermos cup.

The silence was uncomfortable.

"I want to have a job." Frisk said, breaking the silence, Chara choke on her tea.

"What?!" She exclaimed, getting a hushed whisper in reply.

"I want to have a Job. J O B? As in work?" She says again, her face in that usual neutral expression.

"No." Chara says, looking away as she drinks her tea again.

"But.. Chara!"

"The decision is final, Frisk. The only job you will only have is in the house. Doing chores and safe from the outside world." She replies, sipping the last liquid in the metal cup.

"Chara, Its fine. I want to help." She said, rolling her eyes, her voice still weak and croaky.

"Frisk, the world is run over by mafia men-monsters and humans alike! They make grocery shopping look like a battlefield and you want to work and shit? If I wasn't working on the good side of the neighborhood, I would've been done for." She said, scowling at her with her mean red eyes.

Frisk looks down.

"I have to pay for tuition." She said, hands fumbling. Chara halts, turning to look at her sister with wide eyes.

"How much.?" She asked, her face now stoic. Frisk looks ahead.

"Too much." She replied, eyes still down. Chara stubbornly refused.

"No, I don't care how much that is, I will pay for it. I'll get more jobs." She said, as she poured herself another tea. Frisk's usual calm demeanor changed, she slammed her hands on the bench's metal arms, earning a metallic clutter.

"You already have 3 jobs, Chara! Let me at least do something! Something to help you with the expenses!" She said, her eyes slowly watered. Chara halted, her hands trembling as the thought of her innocent sister walking alone in the night and something bad might happen to her.

"N-"

"Don't you trust me?" Frisk cuts her off, putting a gentle hand on Chara's hands (which was holding a cup of tea.)

Chara gulps. "Of course I trust you, but-" She says, Frisk cuts her off again.

"Then let me do this." She said, her amber brown eyes meeting red blood ones.

"Please, Sis." She pleaded.

Chara sighed, finishing the last bit of the liquid.

"Fine."

Frisk whooped in response and looked at her phone in delight.

3:30 pm

* * *

Frisk now walked towards her home, her phone and wallet safely tucked in her pockets.

She stealthily snook into the dark alleyway where she usually goes to for a shortcut towards their house.

 _It was 5:00 in the afternoon_. Frisk noted.

The sky was a little dimmer and the alleyway looks a little gloomier than it normally was. She sighs.

She was almost home.

Suddenly a paper flew towards her face, startling her. (fate ammiright?)

Frisk stumbled a bit but then steadied herself. Grabbing the paper in annoyance.

Putting the paper into view, her eyes widen when she read the article.

 _Wanted singer_

- **end of chapter 3** -

 _( **A/n: thank you so much for reading this story, sorry for the cringe-y plot or something. its my first time posting stories for undertale and oh mah gad, AHhhh.**_

 _ **Sorry for disappointing you.**_

 _ **there is also a reason why I made the story line cut off and like incomplete and I know its annoying.. so I'm sorry. but.. there would be a chapter that covers all of the questions. sorry. once again and thank you for reading. ahhhh.)**_


	5. Chapter 4

Frisk sighs, finally arriving at their house. She ruffles her hair as she felt the piece of paper on her pockets. She waddled towards her room (without forgetting to lock the doors of course) and went in. Greeting her was the same plain white room with a blue colored bed in the center, a brown colored night stand next to it, a study desk with piles of books scattered all over (next to it was a lamp), a plain brown cabinet that contains all of her clothing needs and a 4 edged window that was covered with midnight blue curtains.

She closed the door to her room and stripped her shirt, exposing her grey colored bra. She flopped down her bed and sighed taking the paper from her pockets. Reading the contents once again.

 _Wanted singer for Grillby's Restaurant_

 _Located at 11-C, Zembona strt, Determination Blvd._

 _Call or text 06××-××××× for more information._

 _Audition starts at 6:00 am, Sunday._

Frisk sighs, a light blush on her face. Oh how she had dreamed on singing in front of the stage. Dressed in an elegant gown perhaps, singing beautifully in front of thousands of people.

She squeals in delight.

She opened her brown amber eyes and looked over the desk as she stole the hairbrush and began to create a melody inside her head. Imagining scenarios of her singing in an open stage.

* * *

Morning came and Frisk was ready to leave the house, fully dressed and ready for school.

She didn't tell anybody (especially her sister) about her plan, because she needs to clarify if it really was safe and all. This Sunday, she was going to ask Fuku and MK to come see her off in the audition.

For now, she was looking for a peaceful job. If she's lucky, she could get a job in a bakery store or a convenience store in a pretty safe area. She was planning on having two to three jobs after all.

Frisk smiles lightly as she huffed her chest. Determination seeping through her veins.

She can't wait.

* * *

Toriel coughed violently, coughing up blood in the process. Asriel sighs as he took out a tissue and gave it to his mom.

She gladly accepted it, giving her son a firm nod.

"How was business?" Toriel asked, her eyes seemed glazed over to the fact that her son was slowly being harsher and harsher by the years that passed by. Ever since Chara left, Asriel was never the same.

"Its good." He timidly said, placing the fresh basket of fruits at the table nearby. "Dad was still bummed about you divorcing him just because you have some illness. He was kind of thankful though. He knew you loved him enough to stay away from him." He said and went back to his mother, holding her hand.

"But its eating him alive that you would rather sacrifice your happiness for him rather than the both of you overcoming this together." He said, ruffling his mane.

"I know." Toriel sighed, and looked over at the window. "I missed him too you know." She said, eyes glazed with reminiscent memories. Asriel sighed.

"I've got to go now." He said, patting his mother's hand and placing a gentle kiss on her furry forehead. Toriel nodded.

"Come back home safe." She said. He nodded and went to leave. Closing the door. The golden placed numbers on the door glaring at him. Room no. 316.

He sighed and went to the exit, _not noticing the red eyed woman, that he yearned for years,_ getting inside the neighboring room. Room no. 317

* * *

Arial looked over at his mother, dressing up for her second job. She was always on the go! "Mommy?" He weakly said, smiling lightly as his mother puts her short hair on a small ponytail.

"Yes, al?" She asked, halting her actions. Looking over at her baby boy.

"I love you, mommy! You're the best mom in the whole wide world." He said. Chara felt a tear slid down her cheek. She walked towards her son and placed a gentle kiss in his forehead.

"I love you too, sugar cakes." She said, smiling while tears falls down her cheeks.

She then bid him goodbye and closed the door. Ready for her job.

Arial waited for a couple of minutes before he buzzed the emergency buzzer on his side.

Dr. Reeve, his doctor, then came in, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ready for a walk through the patients, Al?" He says, it wasn't bad for Arial to visit the other patients, but his mother was just so overprotective of him. The said Doctor pitied over the small and kind monster, being stuck here with all of his life. Arial nodded, enthusiastically might I add. Reeve smiled a kind smile and ruffled his white fur.

A nurse named Namie then went in, smiling lightly as she pushed a black wheelchair in. It was Arial's first time to visit other patients.

He can't wait.

* * *

Frisk sighed as she looked over at her friends. Classes were over and she was now headed for a job interview at a small shop downtown; Muffet's treats. Thanks to Fuku's keen eyes, they were able to spot the small paper on the side of the road. She was thankful that it was located a mile away from her school, it was somewhat safe from the supposedly "dangers" of the world. (Frisk just rolls her eyes in the process. Earning a weird stare from MK.)

"So, are you guys willing to come with me during the audition?" Frisk asks, looking at her friends expetantly. Fuku looked down, trying to hide a smile while MK just grumbles.

"Of course, Frisk." MK said, he was jealous and worried for the said girl. She would be in front of a lot of men, and working at a bar none the less! He wants to say no and keep her safe. Tell her to work for his father's junk shop instead but..

 _Frisk looks at the crumpled paper in her hands. A large grin in her face._

He doesn't have the balls to say no. MK shuts up, and looks away. Happy and angry at the same time.

They saw the store from down below, and dashed towards it, coming inside of the store with a soft jingle of the bell.

* * *

Frisk looks at Muffet with a bright smile on her face. "Really?! I'm in!?" She exclaims, almost jumping in the process. Muffet smirks and nods. Frisk grins, on her hand is her folder filled with her contact information, some birth certificate and etc.

Muffet shakes Frisk's calloused hand, while frisk did the same. The spider like monster smirked darkly at the said girl while she smiled at her innocently.

"Welcome to your new job, Human."

 **-End of chapter 4-**

 ** _(A/N: yep. Muffet will make Frisk regret even stepping inside her store.)_**


	6. Chapter 5

Frisk exited the store and almost squealed in excitement. Fuku and MK were by the door, patiently waiting for their friend to be finished.

"How did it go?" Fuku asks, smiling. Her green flames dancing on the air.

"I got the job!" Frisk squeals hugging them both. Fuku smiles lightly while MK blushes.

The trio then walked home, not noticing Muffet's dark black eyes glaring at them from inside her shop.

Frisk went home happy, Fuku and MK dropping her home. When she opened the door she saw her older sister cooking dinner in the kitchen.

She smiles and greets her in the kitchen. A small smile on gracing on her lips.

"Chara!" Frisk says, jumping up and down from where she stood. She bolted then and gave her sister a gentle hug, Chara sighs and pats her sister on the back.

"How was your day?" She said, red eyes boring on her sister's gentle amber ones.

"I have a job!" Frisk excitedly says, Chara's eyes almost twitched in annoyance.

"Really? What store?" She asks, releasing herself from the hug. Frisk grins.

"Muffet's treats."

Chara stilled, her red orbs wide in shock.

"You mean.. that bakery shop that was owned by a spider monster?" She asks, turning her gaze towards her little sister. Frisk sat down in the table, dropping her bag gently beside her. .

"Yep." Frisk nodded. Looking at her sister with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks, staring at her sister's worried glare.

"Something wrong?! Frisk, you applied for a job that was handled by a monster! Did you forget what happened to me when I slaved for a monster?" Chara exclaims, her red eyes almost glowing with anger. Frisk stood up, almost immediately, appalled by her sister's racist comment.

"Chara! I understand that what happened to you was wrong and very unacceptable but you should not base all monsters from just one experience! Not all monsters are bad and not all monsters are good, they are just like us humans!" Frisk says, glaring at her red eyed sibling.

Chara glares at her sister, as she slams the cabinet door shut.

"How would you know?! You've never been abused with one! You've never been raped by one!" She spat back. Frisk looked at her with equal rage.

"I have friends who are monsters, Chara! In fact they are the only people that kept me safe and sane from that horrible shitty place named school !" Frisk bit back, eyes now full of tears. Chara stood silent, her body now slack.

"You have friends who are monsters."

Frisk looked at her sister with a soft glance.

"Chara, they are really kind and friendly and..and they chase all the bullies away! They stick by me even through the hardest of times. Fuku is a beautiful fire monster, she is kind and smart, and also very beautiful. Then, there's Monster Kid, who is really protective and really kind, he acts like an older brother figure and he protects me from my bullies!" She kindly said, smiling lightly.

Chara looks away as she clutched her arm, hard enough to draw blood. Fortunately, Frisk didn't saw it. She sighs and looked at her sister, her eyes full of sincere trust.

"I.." Chara gritted her teeth, trying to put the words and emotions out. She was scared for her sister. She doesn't want her to experience those horrible things that happened to her. No, over her dead body. _She should stop her from doing this.._

"I.. trust you.."

Frisk looked at her sister with wide eyes, she then hugged her sister tightly, a small smile on her face. Chara bit back a sob and reciprocated the hug.

 _But she trusts her enough to do the right thing._

* * *

 _Rough furry hands gripped her frail ones. She continued to thrash underneath the demon in front of her. He was drunk and broken hearted. Possibly with his break up with his recent girlfriend._

 _"As..azzy? Come on, dude. What are you doing?" Chara says, her eyes filled with fear. Asriel licked his bottom lip as he began undressing the said girl. Chara was having none of it._

 _She thrashed as hard as she can, and screamed as loud as she can. Begging for someone to help._

 _But no one came._

 _Asriel gritted his teeth and slapped her across the face. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to completely knock her out._

 _"Its your fault." The goat like monster said, taking off his shirt and took of his belt. Swiftly, he locked Chara's hands by the cage like headboard of the bed with the belt._

 _Chara felt all of the color drain of her face._

 _She was gonna get raped._

 _By the person she loved._

 _Chara began to kick, trying to get away from Asriel as far as possible._

 _"What the fuck, Asriel! Let me go now!" She screams, the said monster only grinned drunkenly and unbuttoned her pajamas, swiftly taking away her pants._

 _"Its your fault..." he whispers as he leaned down on her neck, trailing light kisses on her neck unto her breast._

 _Chara flailed as much as possible, almost breaking free from Asriel's grip-only to be yanked harshly by her hips, since her hands were bounded by the belt._

 _"ITS YOUR FAULT, TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." He exclaims, biting her shoulder, drawing blood. Chara screamed, she screamed in pain and with pleasure. She tried to yank her hands away from the belt to no avail. It only resulted in her twisting her wrist._

 _"No, No..Please! Asriel! Its me Chara! You're best buddy! Don't do this! Not me, plea-" her words were cut off when Asriel groped her breast, thumbing her now perked pink nipple._

 _She gasps, feeling her cunt getting moist. She feels horribly disgusted by herself but the sudden foreplay caught her off guard. Her muscles tightening in pleasure._

 _"Wh-what the fu-" she lets out another gasp, Asriel was now licking and biting her other nipple. She screamed, trying to kick him in the chest if possible, but the monster was too strong._

 _"Your fault.." he whispers between licks, he abandoned on thumbing her other nipple but was now trailing his fingers towards her crotch, rubbing her now moist entrance._

 _"FUCK YOU, ASRIEL. GET YOUR -haah- DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME!" The red eyed human tried to do anything, anything just to get away from the said monster._

 _Asriel only smirked and ripped away her panties, inserting a finger inside of her._

 _She screamed, the sudden intrusion was painful! His large furry finger contacting with her entrance was fucking aggonizing!_

 _It was soft, yes, but inserting a fucking dry furry finger would hurt as much as putting a dry dick inside of her. She screamed and thrashed, flailing her restrained hands._

 _He thrusts it in and out of her, fully coating his fingers with her lewd liquid, he licked his lips before leaning down inside her thighs, before sucking and licking on her now wet cavern. Licking her clit harshly, earning a delicious gasp from the red eyed girl._

 _Inserting another finger, he began to scissor her open, earning a mixture of a moan and a painful grunt. She tried not to move her hips with his thrusts, but.._

 _Chara opened her eyes, looking at Asriel. The man that she always dreamed of loving, was now in front of her, making love to -raping- her_

 _Her eyes spilled tears, the vision of having him forever, him with their children happy and contented. Her and him in front of the altar._

 _A sudden red light brightened the whole room, Asriel drunkly looked up before his eyes went wide as saucers. There, hovering above from Chara, was a red soul, its as if it was offering itself to him._

 _Asriel blinked, before he halted his ministrations, he then clutched her soul. Earning a small moaned gasp, from the brunette._

 _He felt himself getting excited even more. He doesn't know what was happening but instincts took over and he drew out his soul. Drawing the two together._

 _The souls merged into one, red soul against pure white. Chara gasps, feeling herself cumming, she needs something inside of her, NOW._

 _Asriel was on the edge, he wanted to be inside the brunette right now, he looked over the said girl and grunted. It looks like she's enjoying it too._

 _He took out his dick and placed it on her entrance. Chara gasps and looks over at Asriel and her eyes widened at the size of it._

 _"No, Asriel! You're too big! I don't think it would even fit m-" her please go unheard when he thrusts it inside of her. A scream erupted from the said girl's lips and a groan escaped the boy's._

 _Pain and pleasure swirled between the two. Blood was pouring out of her._

 _"Fuck, you're tight." He said, and slowly thrusts in and out of her. Chara sobs, painful cries goes unheard to deaf ears._

 _Slow thrusts begins to accelerate, Chara now adjusting to Asriel's length was now moving her hips to his rhythm._

 _Their soul still bonded, making their sex even more powerful and pleasurable._

 _Moments turned to hours and the two climaxed._

 _Asriel collapsed untop of her, his dick still inside of her- acting as some sort of plug to stop his semen from escaping her. Their soul back to their proper owners._

 _Chara felt her eyelids close. His touches still lingered her skin._

 _The couple fell asleep, not knowing of the consequences that awaits them._

Chara snapped her eyes open, she was shaking uncontrollably, sweat beaded on her forehead and her eyes filled with angry tears.

She brought her knees on her chest and began rocking back and forth.

"You're safe now, you're safe now.." she whispers repeatedly. Dragging her fingernails on her knees, drawing out blood.

A sob escapes her lips.

"You're safe now."

 **-end of chapter 5-**

 **(fORGIVE ME FATHER FO I HAVE SINNED. ASDFGHJKL. i HOPE YOU guys lav et, cause, it was certainly early for this scene to come out. hahahah, kill me.)**


End file.
